


The Brothers and the House of Light

by Writersinhats



Series: The Brothers [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersinhats/pseuds/Writersinhats
Summary: Zachary (Hunter) and his brother Zane (titan) are asked to investigate a mysterious Fallen house in the EDZ





	The Brothers and the House of Light

In a dark alleyway two young boys sit across from a dead dog, the younger one is hunched over crying, while the older one is standing holding a knife, both it and his hands covered in blood, the boy drops the knife and wiped the blood off his hands using his shirt before going to comfort the other boy “Hey it’s ok” said the blood-covered boy “it’s gone now” but the other boy kept weeping, the older one looked down not quite sure what to do, then an idea popped in his head, and he pulled a cassette tape out of his pocket “hey you want to listen to it” then young boy looked up 

“are you sure?” 

“Yeah it should be fine” the two boys got inside an abandonment car, and after a bit of hotwiring the car started and the older boy put the tape into the car’s radio, and after a few seconds of silence the beginning of _Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind, & Fire, and The Emotions_ starts to play.

_113 years later_

Two ships fly through space dancing around each other, in the cockpit of the red one we see a Hunter with dark brown skin, _Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind, & Fire, and The Emotions_ plays, the Hunter is singing along with the song, his Ghost appears “incoming message from the tower” said the Ghost in a feminine voice 

“Alright Alita turn down the volume and see what they have to say,” said the Hunter addressing the Ghost

“got it” and Alita did as he asked before opening up the message, a holographic screen appeared and the image of Cyde-6 can be said 

“Yo Zach, Zane, hows my two favorite Guardians doing?” Asked Cyde 

“not too bad” responded Zach the Hunter 

“great anyway I got a favor to ask, we’ve got reports of an unknown Fallen house scurrying around the edge the EDZ, does that sound like something you two would be interested in?” 

“I don’t know” Said Zach “Zane what do you think?” in the cockpit of the other ship we see a Titan with equally dark skin as Zach, and glasses 

“this sounds like something right up our ally” 

“Well you heard the man, send us those coordinates,” said Zach 

“Already sent, good luck out there” with that Cyde ended the call, the two Guardians put their Helmets back on, and with a few flicks of buttons, the two ships made the jump back to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> So these are my Destiny OC's based on me and my Brothers in-game characters, this was the last thing I posted before the Tumblr purge started, so after this it's all brand new stuff, I'll have a new chapter up two Fridays from now, and I will have a new chapter up every two weeks after that, hope everyone enjoys it


End file.
